Nishan Gadhavi
Nishan Gadhavi - Asura pochodzący z Indii. Większość życia spędził właśnie w tym kraju, pod czujnym okiem swojego wujka - jednego z kapłanów świątyni. Rodzina Nishana nie za bardzo przyznawała się do jego osoby, gdyż nie wykazywał żadnych nadprzyrodzonych zdolności. Spowodowało to, iż chłopak nabawił się dość niskiej samooceny oraz kompleksów. Nishan to typ osoby, która płacze w duszy, jest cichy oraz nie naprzykrza się. Pod maską smutnego chłopaka stojącego w cieniu innych kryje się dobroduszność oraz złote serce. Pasje chłopaka to muzyka - w chwilach samotności uczył się gry na instrumentach. Pomimo tego, że wujek patrzył na niego z góry, a rodzina nie była lepsza, Nishan wybaczył im to traktowanie. On sam poszukuje przebaczenia... Osobowość Na pierwszy rzut oka Nishan wydaje się być nieobecnym myślami, zagubionym, a nawet nierzadko wystraszonym chłopcem. Ten "strach" wynika w dużej mierze z faktu posiadania wielu kompleksów, przez większość swojego dotychczasowego życia brano go za czarną owcę rodziny. Żył w ciągłym przeświadczeniu, że popełnił jakiś niewybaczalny błąd. Przez lata życia w swego rodzaju odosobnieniu, Nishan wyrobił w sobie cierpliwość i zdolność do skupienia się na pracy. Kiedy robi coś co sprawia mu radość, potrafi na chwilę zapomnieć o reszcie świata. Muzyka niejednokrotnie przyniosła mu ukojenie w bólu i poczuciu odrzucenia. Chłopak jest osobą wrażliwą na krzywdę i emocjonalną, lecz niestety - wiele emocji dusi w sobie i często nie ma odwagi by zrobić pierwszy krok czy zareagować na agresję. Kiedy jako dziecko okazywał emocje czy swoje prace artystyczne wujkowi, był karcony za marnowanie czasu, dlatego nauczył się, że swoje przeżycia lepiej trzymać dla siebie. Jednocześnie znalazł sposób na to by emocje przelewać na pracę. Pomimo poczucia odrębności, które wpajano mu od dzieciństwa, Nishan nie jest wycofany ze społeczeństwa, lecz woli stać z boku i przyglądać się. Czuje wtedy bezpieczeństwo - wie co dzieje się wokół niego, a jednocześnie nie jest zamieszany w cudze sprawy. Z powodu dotychczasowego życia w częściowym odizolowaniu od rówieśników, Nishan jest trochę nieogarnięty w nowościach, zwłaszcza multimedialnych. Wiedzy poszukuje nierzadko na trudniejsze i żmudniejsze sposoby np. w książkach. Przez myśl mu nie przeszło, że technologia ułatwiłaby mu życie. Jest cichy i nie naprzykrzający się. Bystry, skrupulatny, żądny wiedzy - tak postrzegają go najbliższe osoby, którym udało się przełamać przez jego skorupę zagubionego chłopca. Nishan jest lojalny jak pies. Nigdy nie wyda bliskich mu osób i zawsze będzie stał murem za tymi, których kocha, nawet jeśli spotkała go krzywda z ich strony. Nie lubi się gniewać i łatwo wybacza. Jest bardzo życzliwy, sympatyczny. W głębi duszy dobry, lecz trochę zagubiony. Brzydzi się upychania wszystkich osób do jednego worka oraz plotek i pomówień. Nishan nierzadko przeżywa rozterki moralne, przez dużą część swojego życia widział w sobie źródło problemów. Poszukiwał zrozumienia i ...przebaczenia. Obecnie nowi przyjaciele pomagają mu w podbudowaniu samooceny. Wygląd Nishan jest przeciętnego wzrostu chłopakiem o wątłej budowie. Jego twarz posiada dość typową dla Hindusów aparycję, jego brwi są ciemnobrązowe, tak samo jak sięgające jego uszu, lekko pofalowane włosy. Skóra nastolatka ma barwę wyblakłej kawy z dodatkiem karmelu. Chłopak posiada heterochromię - jego lewa tęczówka jest brązowa zaś prawa - czarna. Twarz chłopaka oraz fragment szyi pokrywają ledwo widoczne znamiona, które w zależności od nasilenia słońca - nabierają koloru. Wiele osób błędnie bierze je za tatuaż. Z głowy Nishana, tuż nad uszami, wyrastają małe narośla, przypominające nieco skrzydła. Relacje 'Rodzina' Chłopakowi odkąd był mały, wujek wpajał, że jego rodzina spisała go na straty i wysłała do wuja w nadziei, że nauka pod opieką kapłana jakoś pobudzi do życia jego moce. Prawda wygląda jednak nieco inaczej. Owszem, znaczna część rodziny zarówno od strony ojca jak i matki wyparła się "czarnej owcy", jednakże nie jego matka, która zawsze broniła jedynego syna. Chłopak był również przekonany o tym, że rodzicielka zwyczajnie go porzuciła i nie żyje. W rzeczywistości zaginęła w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach. Wujek Nishana (kapłan) posiada brata bliźniaka, który podobnie jak nastolatek - był osobliwością w rodzinie, a z tego powodu musiał radzić sobie sam. Długi okres czasu spędził jako bezdomny. Ostatecznie udało się pogodzić wujków chłopaka. 'Dalsza rodzina' Nieznane są losy dalszej rodziny Nishana. Jedynymi bliskimi dla niego osobami z rodziny są wujkowie. 'Przyjaciele' Przyjaciółmi Nishana zostali Justine Saina, Jamyang Kwin Kyaoe, Sunita Malone, Nikoto Aellte oraz Tamara Szwarc. 'Znajomi' Chłopak ma koleżeńskie relacje z Niemke Van Wieren, Mun Hyeon-Jeong, Haru Yamadą, Lukrecją Reszką, Dianą Eclipse, Amelie Purrmeow, Zachiem Scale, Bilguunem Mononoke, Blair DeGhoul oraz Justinem Saina. Zna również Miusę, Octo, a także Symphony i Accusticę Space. 'Wrogowie' Nishan stara się nie robić sobie wrogów. 'Miłość' Drugą połówką chłopaka jest Justine Saina. Dziewczyna nieustannie próbuje namówić Nishana do publicznego grania - bo o śpiewie to pomarzyć może - lecz póki co bezskutecznie. 'Zwierzak' Chłopak nie posiada zwierząt. Pomimo to od zawsze podobały mu się (jako domowe pupile) małe ssaki oraz gryzonie. Zainteresowania 'Kolekcjonerstwo' Nishan już za czasów dzieciństwa zbierał figurki, przedstawiające słoniki z uniesioną do góry trąbą. Chociaż nikomu się do tego nie przyzna, jako dziecko święcie wierzył, że przyniosą mu szczęście oraz powodzenie i zapewnią spokój w rodzinnym gronie, a może i nawet uznanie wujka. 'Muzyka' Gra na instrumentach Większość swojego życia chłopak spędził w cieniu rodziny, samotnie. Szukając jakiegoś zajęcia natrafił na wiele tradycyjnych instrumentów, których dźwięk nieraz rozbrzmiewał w domu wujka oraz świątyni, w której spędzał nierzadko całe dnie. Z instrumentów Nishan najbardziej upodobał sobie mridangę oraz kanjir i to im poświęca wiele uwagi. Posiada oba instrumenty dzięki jednemu z przyjaciół wujka. Komponowanie Nishan od dobrego kawału czasu sam komponuje muzykę. Wszystko zaczęło się od pierwszego instrumentu, jaki został mu podarowany. Tak bardzo spodobał mu się ów dźwięk, że zaczął układać melodie. Nishan niewątpliwie ma do tego talent, lecz z powodu niskiej samooceny prawie nikt nie miał okazji, by posłuchać kompozycji chłopaka. Nawet jeśli jest pytany o swoje przeżycia z muzyką, uparcie twierdzi, że jego prace są bezwartościowe i tworzone z braku innych zajęć, chociaż tak naprawdę wkłada w to całe swoje serce. Nishan, jak wiele młodych artystów-muzyków, wstydzi się swoich tworów, uważa, że dookoła niego jest o wiele więcej bardziej utalentowanych osób i nie powinien pchać się na scenę, ponieważ sława nie jest dla niego. Chłopak powtarza, że tworzy z potrzeby i tylko to zajęcie przynosi mu radość, dlatego kontynuuje komponowanie muzyki. Zdolności *'Magia wrodzona' - nastolatek dysponuje tzw. "magią wrodzoną", którą odziedziczył w genach, po potężnych przodkach. Umożliwia mu ona min. zmianę rozmiaru danej rzeczy czy też obronę. *'Telekineza' - Nishan potrafi unosić przedmioty siłą woli. *'Lewitacja' - Chłopak potrafi unosić się nad ziemią, jednakże rzadko kiedy korzysta z tej zdolności. *'Długowieczność' - Chłopak nie jest nieśmiertelny, ale może żyć znacznie dłużej niż inni. *'Instynkt' - Nastolatek został obdarzony swego rodzaju "szóstym zmysłem", który podpowiada mu kiedy ktoś bliski znajduje się w niebezpieczeństwie. Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym go rozpoznać? *Bardzo charakterystycznie przeciąga samogłoski. Szczególnie "A" oraz "E". *Małych naroślach z tyłu głowy oraz "znamionach" na twarzy. *Zakłada ubrania mocno nawiązujące do jego kraju pochodzenia. Wystąpienia *Bollywood here we come! - Debiut. Osiągnięcia Drop Dead Diary Ksywki: - Nish, Han, Nishi (tylko przez Justine). Ulubione powiedzonko: ''' '''Najbardziej lubi: - Brzmienie tradycyjnych, hinduskich instrumentów, bezinteresowne osoby, zdobione tkaniny, gryzonie. ...a najmniej: - Znęcania się nad zwierzętami, wulgarnych osób, uprzedzeń, wietrznej pogody. Zwierzak: ''' - Brak. '''Nie rusza się z domu bez: - Notatnika i długopisu. Ulubiony kolor: ' - Lazurowy oraz brązowy. '''Sekrety jego pokoju: ' - Był bardzo skromnie urządzony, biurko, drewniane łóżko i ogromne, pojedyncze okno. W pokoju Nishana znajdowała się także jedna lampa oraz segment na książki, a także szafa na ubrania i tyle. 'Ciekawostka: ' - Do czasu wydarzeń z BHWC jego zdolności były uśpione. Dopiero uczy się korzystać z nich w pełni i... nie zawsze przynosi to pozytywny skutek. Ciekawostki *Obecne imię zawdzięcza postaci z gry "High School Story". Pierwotnie nazywał się Jacob, lecz zostało to zmienione by podkreślić pochodzenie postaci. *Owe imię postaci z gry jest skróconą przez nich wersja imienia Nishant. *Oznacza ono "koniec nocy, świt" w sanskrycie. *Urodziny obchodzi 14 marca, w Walentynki. *Ma całkiem ładny i ciekawy wokal o charakterystycznym, lekko ochrypłym brzmieniu, ale strasznie wstydzi się zabierać głos publicznie, a co dopiero śpiewać. *Karta Kapłana w serii "True tarot" nie została wybrana przypadkowo i nie tylko dlatego, że postać ma duchownego w rodzinie. Karta ta kojarzona jest z potrzebą uzyskania fachowej porady, albo pomocy w problemach duchowych, czego potrzebuje Nishan. Karta dotyczy także ogólnego zainteresowania sprawami duchowymi i potrzebą uzyskania przebaczenia. Serie '''Basic *'Data wydania' - 2018. Nishan ID.jpg Włosy Nishana są zaczesane symetrycznie a grzywka delikatnie wpada mu do oczu. Chłopak ma na sobie jeansy ala rurki w ciemno lazurowym i lekko wypłowiałym kolorze. Prócz tego Nishan ubrany jest w pistacjową "koszulę" wzorowaną mocno na hinduskich strojach. Jej rękawy są ozdobione pomarańczowymi napinkami. Koszula ma szary, odstający kołnierzyk a przez jej środek przewiązany jest sznurek dla ozdoby. Na nogach ma białe skarpety a buty Nishana to czarne pantofle na orzechowej podstawie. 'Bollywood Here We Come!' *'Wydanie' - 2018. Nishan BHWC.jpg Włosy chłopaka zostały lekko pofalowane a grzywka delikatnie wpada mu do oczu. Chłopak ma na sobie szerokie u dołu, złotawe spodnie sięgające kostek oraz białą koszulę, na którą ma założony długi do początku kostek niebieskawo-zdobiony płaszcz z szerokimi rękawami, wykończony złotymi ornamentami. Na szyję ma założoną ozdobę w orzechowym kolorze, która przypomina nieco szalik. Wykończona jest czarną niteczką. Palce chłopaka zdobią złote sygnety. Na stopy ma założone białe skarpety,a jego obuwie to orzechowo-czarne klapki. 'Horristmas' *Inspiracja - przedmiot; Gwiazda Betlejemska Nishan H.jpg|Oficjalny art Włosy Nishana są delikatnie zmierzwione i ułożone symetrycznie. Na głowie ma ogromną ozdobę przypominającą ramiona gwiazdy oraz słońce. Ubrany został w długą do ziemi i delikatnie odkrywającą pomarańczowe pantofle soczyście żółtą i wzorzystą tunikę z rozłożystymi, ozdobionymi na końcach rękawami. Do tyłu rękawów zostały przyszyte pasma materiału na wzór warkocza gwiazdy betlejemskiej. Pas oraz spory fragment klatki piersiowej chłopaka zdobi pomarańczowy materiał który przytrzymuje pozłocona spinka w kształcie gwiazdy. Dłonie postaci są ozdobione złotą biżuterią, na palce ma założone sygnety a wokół nadgarstków widoczne są bransolety. 'True Tarot' *'Karta' - V (Kapłan) Nishan TT.jpg|Oficjalny art Włosy Nishana są lekko zmierzwione, fryzura odsłania nieco czoło. Na głowę chłopak ma założoną biało-czerwono-żółto-niebieską kapłańską czapkę. Chłopak ubrany jest w długą do ziemi lecz odsłaniającą nieco obuwie szatę kolorystycznie dopasowaną do czapki. Z jego ramion zwisają pasma materiału. Rękawy szaty sięgają do dłoni. Wokół szyi Nishan ma założony potężny, koralikowy naszyjnik na którym przyczepiona jest podobizna rzymskiej cyfry pięć. Postać sprawia wrażenie zamyślonej. 'Defenders of Light' *'Kolor' - Miedziany. *'Towarzysz' - Jewel *'Broń' - Kule energii. Nishan DoL.jpg Włosy Nishana są zaczesane symetrycznie oraz do tyłu. Chłopak ubrany jest w jasne, szerokie spodnie wykończone tasiemkami w kolorze miedzianym. Sięgają one do kolan. Prócz tego chłopak ma na sobie dopasowaną kolorystycznie koszulę o azjatyckim kroju, szerokich rękawach i wykończoną miedzianymi zdobieniami oraz złotymi, pięcioramiennymi gwiazdkami. Część koszuli jest znacznie dłuższa od drugiej. Kreacja odsłania nieco szyję a także fragment klatki piersiowej chłopaka. Wokół szyi ma związany naszyjnik z ciemnych korali. Buty Nishana to ciemne pantofelki z zapięciami wokół śródstopia. 'Gods among Monsters' *'Data wydania' - Październik 2018. *'Bóg' - Ananke. Nishan GaM.jpg Włosy Chłopaka zostały niedbale ułożone i są nieco dłuższe na końcach niż zazwyczaj. Ubrany jest w długą niebiesko - złotą, lekko rozkloszowaną togę odsłaniającą buty - brązowe sandały. Od kołnierza togi odchodzą dwa łańcuchy które zostały spięte wokół ramion postaci. Jego nadgarstki zdobią bransolety a paliczki sygnety. Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|230pxAsurowie (Sanskrit: असुर) są klasą boskich istot lub bóstw poszukujących mocy związanych z bardziej dobrymi Devami (znanymi również jako Suras) w mitologii hinduskiej. Asury są czasami uważane za duchy natury. Walczą nieustannie z dewami. Asury opisane są w tekstach indyjskich jako potężni nadludzcy półbogowie o dobrych lub złych cechach. Dobre Asury są nazywane Adityas i są prowadzone przez Waruna, podczas gdy wrogie nazywane są Danavami i są prowadzone przez Vritrę. W najwcześniejszej warstwie tekstów wedyjskich Agni, Indra i inni bogowie zwani są także Asurami, w tym sensie, że są "panami" swoich domen, wiedzy i umiejętności. W późniejszych tekstach wedyjskich i po-wedyjskich życzliwi bogowie nazywane są Devas, podczas gdy wrogie Asurowie rywalizują z tymi Devasami i są uważani za "wrogów bogów". Asurowie są częścią indyjskiej mitologii wraz z Devas, Yakshas (duchy natury) i Rakshasas (duchy, ogry). Asurowie występują w jednej z wielu teorii kosmologicznych w hinduizmie. Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left|370pxIndie – państwo położone w Azji Południowej, zajmujące większość subkontynentu indyjskiego. Od północy Indie są ograniczone przez łańcuchy górskie: Karakorum i Himalaje. Z Indiami graniczą: Pakistan na północnym zachodzie, Chiny, Nepal oraz Bhutan na północy, Mjanma i Bangladesz na północnym wschodzie, Sri Lanka przez zatokę Mannar i cieśninę Palk na południowym wschodzie. Od południowego zachodu kraj otaczają wody Morza Arabskiego, zaś od południowego wschodu Zatoki Bengalskiej i Morza Andamańskiego. Do Indii należy archipelag Lakkadiwów leżący na Morzu Arabskim 450 km na zachód od wybrzeży kraju oraz leżące w Zatoce Bengalskiej archipelagi Andamanów i Nikobarów. Najwyższym punktem jest ośmiotysięcznik Kanczendzonga położony w Himalajach na granicy z Nepalem wznoszący się na wysokość 8586 m n.p.m. Galeria Hyeon-Ju,Tamara i Nishan projekty skullettes.jpg Nishan ID.jpg Szkice główek kilku OC.jpg Nishan, Accustica i Justine szkic.jpg Nishan chibi art.jpg Nishan, Hyeon-Jeong i Niemke art.jpg Hyeon-Jeong, Nishan i Niemke szkic bw.jpg Nishan Szkic twarzy.jpg|szkic twarzy Nishan i Justine art.jpg Mandala Nishan.jpg|Mandala inspirowana Chmurki - Sunita,Nish,Hyeon i Jamyang.jpg Nishan ID new.jpg|Odnowione ID Halloween 2018 art by Rochi.jpg Justine & Nishan szkic.jpg Nishan anime style.jpg Justine i Nishan - Gwiazdka 2018.jpg|Gwiazdka 2018 Nishan ozdoba.jpg Nishan ID3.jpg GrupowyRysunekSamaNieWiemKtóry.jpg NishanSzkicUrodzinowy.jpg Wiosna 2019 Nishan.jpg Lato2019Rysunek.jpg DoL NH plakat.jpg Stroje Nishan BHWC.jpg|Bollywood here we come! Nishan H.jpg|Horristmas Nishan TT.jpg|True Tarot - V (Kapłan) Nishan DoL.jpg|Defenders of Light Nishan GaM.jpg|Gods among Monsters Nishan Halloween 2018.jpg|Halloween 2018 przebranie. DoL group art 2.jpg Nishan NS.jpg Nishan special 2019.jpg Bronie do DoL cz.1.jpg Od innych Nishanskullete.png|skullette od Liścia NishanMoodboard1.jpg|Moodboard inspirowany od Liścia Nishan Twarz Simsy.png|Twarz w TS od Liścia Nishan Simsy.png|W TS od Liścia Meta timeline *'?' - Rochi ujawnia istnienie postaci, wspominając o niej w tle fabularnym filmu BHWC, pod innym imieniem. *'2018' - Rochi ujawnia wygląd postaci, oraz "zastrzega" Nishan Gadhavi. Rochi zastrzega także grafikę związaną z postacią oraz tekst swojego autorstwa. *'16.10.18' - Nishan zostaje opublikowany jako strona na Fandomie. Kategoria:Demony Kategoria:Indie Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Chłopcy